


Within the Pages

by squeallyeel22



Series: Requested Oneshots [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22945021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squeallyeel22/pseuds/squeallyeel22
Summary: Ravi had a free day and decided to spend it with you.
Relationships: Kim Wonshik | Ravi/Reader
Series: Requested Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657345
Kudos: 1





	Within the Pages

You were excited for today. It was rare to see your friend Ravi but it turns out that he had the day off. You were running late so you grabbed him a coffee with yours.

“Hey!” You greet him with a side hug before handing him the americano, “How’ve you been?”

“Crazy as always, but it’s nice to have a break,” Ravi sighs after taking a sip.

After taking a sip of your own, you asked, “So what did you want to do today?”

“Well, I called a bookstore to see if they could order this book. Could we stop there later?”

You smile, “Of course! I’ve been meaning to get a new book anyway.”

“Don’t you already have a lot?”

“Shuuuuuuuuuush.”

He chuckles, rolling his eyes.

~~~~~~

The two of you ended up at a new restaurant that had just opened. You were very excited because it’d been a while since you had some spicy porridge. Ravi told you of his current projects after you ordered your food. In no time, your food came and he happily dug into his bibimbap as you mixed the cheese into your porridge. As you ate, memories of your friendship taking over your mind. You didn’t know when it had happened but recently, by you started seeing Ravi in a different light. A more…romantic light. 

Curious as to what you got, he snuck a spoonful while you were distracted only to immensely regret his decision. You almost choked on your food from laughing as he struggled to chug water and even nicking your radishes.

“How the hell can you eat that???” He gasped after he somewhat recovered, “It’s only spice at that point!”

“I would’ve warned you,” you giggle, “Serves you right for trying to steal my food.”

~~~~~

After lunch, Ravi led the way to the store, more quiet than you’ve ever known him to be.

“Ravi?”

“Hm?”

“Are you okay?”

He doesn’t say anything, electing to just nod before looking at the shops along the road.

“Here we are,” he stops outside a small shop. Ravi opens the door for you and your jaw drops. The outside did not prepare you for how big the inside was. There had to have been four floors worth of books!

“Welcome!” The shopkeeper greets you two, “Do you need help finding anything?”

“I’m going to look around,” is all you say before diving into the sea of books, a small skip in your step. What you don’t see is the smile of adoration on Ravi’s face before he turns to the owner.

“Hi, yeah, I ordered a book to be delivered the other day.”

The shopkeeper smiles, remembering the phone call, “Ah yes. I put it in the Thriller section. Should be in _When You See Me_ like you requested.”

Ravi thanks the man, giving him a tip for his help, before heading off to the section. Sure enough when he pulled out the book, there was the note his manager had dropped off for him in the front cover.

“Hey, Y/N?” Ravi calls out from around the corner. You put the book back on the shelf and walk over to join him.

“What’s up? Did you get your book?”

“Yeah, but, here, I thought you might like this one,” he hands you a book. 

Your eyebrow raises, intrigued why he was suggesting a thriller since he doesn’t tend to read these kinds. In any case, you still open it and flip through the pages. As you go to close it, a piece of paper falls to the floor. As you bend down to pick it up, you don’t see Ravi panicking next to you since you’re more focused on the words on the paper.

_Y/N, I’ve liked you for a while and I guess, when you see me, would you go on a date with me?_

You look up to see Ravi biting his lip, “Are you serious?” Is all you can say. Not trusting himself to say anything, he just nods. Tears start filling your eyes as you fling your arms around his neck.

“I would love to go on a date with you!”

Laughing, he spins you around and giving you a giant hug.

“Now you know I have to buy this book!” You chuckle as you take his hand to walk to the first floor.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from tumblr.


End file.
